Msp1234Msp
Msp1234Msp is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 16 (Professional Movie Star). She has a team called Nicki's Candies. ''She is also VIP. ''Usual Appearance '' Msp1234msp has light pink lips and brown eyes. She wears different types of outfits such as pumpchkin's Urban Roar. She likes to wear brown, blonde, and black hair. She likes to wears cheerful colors or any colors that will go with her emotions thats she feels. She has freckles from the shop, not the Beauty Clinic. ''History Msp1234msp first started as when she saw an ad of Moviestarplanet on the television and quickly signed up. She had a VIP account that got deleted by a unknown hacker in 2010. Then in 2013, she joined again with this account. She been inspired by mybeau and pumpchkin to be a great moviestar. She then became friends with jenn2121, her first official best friend on the website. Thats when she got the idea of creating her first ever team, Nicki's Candies, since her real name is Nicki. With all of her support, she started to do movies, shorties, artbooks, looks, and even series. Her biggest dream is to win a competition on first place to be VIP. ''Arties, Looks, And Movies'' Artbooks Msp1234msp loves to make artbooks, but doesn't have a lot of idea to do fun artbooks. She perfer calling them "arties" because she says it is a unique name for it. They are mostly about her boyfriends, BFFs, fun events, and holidays. Looks Nicki (msp1234msp) likes to make looks when she is bored on Moviestarplanet. She would buy looks from Pumpchkin's such as her Urban Roar ''and Mybeau's safety internet look. She would often get bored of her outfit she is wearing and changes. Movies Nicki also have movies. She has SMs (short movies), and series. "Ally's High School Birthday" was her first one. Following that series she had ""Brittany's Birthday Party", "Girls With Pigtails", "The Ghost Sis", and finally "Beyond Love" and "Beyond Love 2". Her toppest hits were first "Girls With Pigtails" which is remained uncompleted. "Beyond Love" is her second most popular with 12 episodes. "Beyond Love 2" has only 5 episodes and is on track. "The Ghost Sis" is another good series and made her famous. The rest of series are the least popular, including her short movies. Hacker Ever since msp1234msp got hacked, many people believe she is a hacker. They believed this because of a hacker on her account acted really bad to get her friends' items. " I Never, Ever Will H^ck My Loyal Friends", she told her best friend, jenn2121. Some knew she was being hacked. She got hacked by this user called Jazzy131211, by Jazzy offering her free VIP and msp said yes to her since Jazzy used to be her loyal friend. " Remeber that I'm Watching you from my back up account if you H^cking me", she told Jazzy. True enough, Jazzy did hack her. She stole her items, clothes, and spended her starcoins. As Jazzy kept on hacking her, someone esle who name has the name of Arianna Grande, was hacking her. After a week, msp saw her password was changed and found it in her email, and changed it. After 3 weeks later, she got hacked again by an unknown user. "This Will Keep On Happening I Bet" She said on her status. Later, she started playing peacefully once and for all. Hacked Again On June 26, 2014, msp1234msp got hacked along with her BFF in real life, NikkiGem (got hacked on the 27 of June). They didn't knew that they were hacked until Msp1234msp couldn't log in either NikkiGem. Msp1234msp went on her back-up account and saw her account was hacked, with the status " I am impossible to find! I remain HIDDEN!". The hacker's name wasn't included. On June 28, 2014 they saw a newly art book created on NikkiGem's account called "TO NICKIS CANDIES". NikkiGem was changed to her starter clothes and with the same status but was added "See? I told you that you were next. Nicki was SO EASY!". On June 30, 2014 they decided to quit on the Fourth Of July and got their accounts the next day. They were happy to get back. Since of giving them both lots of support, they stayed. " OMG YOU GUYZ ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD! THANK YOU!!!" Was on both their status. Trivia *Her Real Name Is Nicki *She Is Canadian *She has a team called ''Nicki's Candies *She used to be a Pump-Porter *She was hacked twice by jazzy131211 and an unknown user *She likes making movies *Her motto is: "The Rabbit Wins By Doing Its Best, The Turtle Lose By Doing Its Wrost" *She used have a VIP account but got hacked and deleted. *She has a sister called Harlie but is called Hope and Hope claims the account is her but has a account of her won ( Hope Peace! ) *She has a Twitter account but not always updating things. *When she says "Loyal", people think she is British and American players gives her hate. *She likes hockey. *She likes to spend her time editing her wiki page and reading it. *She is a Jewel. *Her Best Friend, jenn2121, brought her the week VIP. *She has a YouTube channel. MSP TheCutiezt.png|Msp1234msp look brought from Miyki. Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:US Category:VIP Category:Level 16